


Second Chance

by autumnflakez



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Characters are kinda ooc, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnflakez/pseuds/autumnflakez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Thank you for reading this!<br/>Hope you all like this story.<br/>R&R will be very much appreciated.</p>
<p>As usual, I own nothing but the plot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this!  
> Hope you all like this story.  
> R&R will be very much appreciated.
> 
> As usual, I own nothing but the plot.

Everyone in the mansion was used to a scowling Logan by this point. Scowling seems to be the man’s default facial expression anyway. And Logan scowling at their field leader was nothing new to both adults and students as well. But to see Logan scowled so intensely even at the mentioned of Scott’s name was something new to the residents of the mansion. All of them were waiting with baited breath and hidden anticipation when Logan was going to start a fight with their field leader. It was inevitable in everyone’s mind, including the Professor. They were a volatile pair from the moment they met.

The residents of the mansion turned their observation towards the other mutant in question. To their amazement, Scott was either really oblivious or he did not feel the need to acknowledge Logan. Unbeknownst to them, Scott was acutely aware of Logan’s unfriendly stare targeted at him and he was contemplating how to approach Logan about it. While he was also acutely aware that they are not the best of friends, he thought they were actually getting along quite well considering. So, this sudden turn of event bothered Scott. And being the leader of the team, it was his responsibility in making sure all of his team mates were okay. Though, the point may be moot in regards of Logan. The Wolverine was never much of a team player. But he stuck around and tolerate in taking his orders in the field, so Scott counted that as a win.

It was after another mission that Cyclops being the self sacrificed leader that he was and gotten himself quite seriously hurt andWolverine’s mood had taken a slightly violent turn that had Storm yelling in frustration at the both of them. Both Cyclops and Wolverine were staring at the weather wielding mutant in astonishment.

“You!” She pointed at the injured leader, “Don’t you ever dare to put yourself in such position ever again! I swear, if whatever doesn’t kill you, I would do it myself! What happened to being a team!?” Then she turned her frustrated anger towards Logan, “And you! What the hell were thinking back there!? You were supposed to hold back! Not charging ahead like that! That’s the point of team work! And whatever dissatisfaction you have with Scott, sort it out!” With that, she stormed out of the medical bay in a huff.

Scott sighed in annoyance and frustration when Logan left with a scowl on his face when he tried to talk to him. Scott thought he had been leaving this weird and bizarre ‘thing’ between him and Logan for too long. He had entertained the notion of going after Logan but his abdomen was protesting rather incessantly with pain. He sighed again in resignation before closing his eyes to rest. Logan can wait another few more hours.

***----***

Instead of taking one of Scott’s bikes out again, Logan was perched on top of the roof of the mansion. He was still trying to make sense of himself and his discoveries. Now, he was thinking back to when they found out Scott was alive and the happenings that lead to said discoveries.

Well, he had no idea at first what was going on. He was suddenly having glimpses of images and a female voice inside his head that sounded very much like Jean Grey. Only when the glimpses became vivid dreams and the voice became too real, he focused. He had finally gone to Charles about them. Both were afraid to hope when they finally decipher Logan’s dreams. They held a meeting with Ororo and Hank. They were astounded as well but Storm had insisted in giving it a shot. The men looked at each other and back to her, and nodded. If there was really a chance that Scott could be alive, they would never forgive themselves if they did not give it a try.

After finding out where Scott was still alive, well, more like Jean had lead them to where the Phoenix left him. Logan felt a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Since when he had felt so, he could not say. But the sight of Scott’s battered and lifeless body had Wolverine growling. The other X-Men looked at him questioningly. He ignored them and scooped up the unconscious Scott back to the Blackbird. For the entire journey back to the mansion, he had only let Hank near to check on Scott before growling threatening at anyone who came too close. Once back at the mansion, he left abruptly after depositing Scott on the examination bed. Hank and Storm were staring at him wide eyed the entire time and he once again ignored them. He needed to clear his head and he heard the Professor telling the others to leave him alone.

For a whole month, the Professor and Hank worked on healing Scott. The restlessness had Logan destroying everything violently in the Danger Room simulations. He did not outright asked for the update on Scott, but once too many a time found pacing the entrance of the medical bay, the Professor updated him sporadically telepathically whether he wanted it or not. Storm had joined him once in one of his session in the Danger Room. She was concerned when she saw the level of destruction Wolverine inflicted on whatever the simulations conjured up. Like a true friend, she had asked and Logan had brushed her off rather curtly. She gave up after a few unsuccessful attempts and not to mention the rude ways Logan told her off. She had brought it up with Charles and the only thing her mentor said was, “Give him time. He is coming to some rather surprised discoveries.”

After that little conversation, to say that Ororo was not intrigued would be an understatement but she knew very well that she won’t be getting anything out the Professor or Logan for that matter. She had kept her curiosity to herself. It will do no one any good antagonizing Wolverine any further.

For that one whole month, Scott remained unconscious and unresponsive though his physical injuries were healing. On one rare occasion that Logan does visit the medical bay, they made a startling discovery. Unresponsive Scott suddenly twitched when Logan spoke. All the people in the room were holding their breath. They thought maybe Scott was regaining consciousness but after a few agonizing minutes, nothing happened. They couldn’t hide their disappointment. Logan said something to the Professor and that was when Hank noticed Scott twitched again.

“I think… Well, this is a surprise. I know it only happened twice. But I think Scott is reacting to Logan’s voice.” As soon as he finished his sentence, Logan was looking at him like he suddenly turned rainbow colored. And the Professor and Storm were looking at each other for a moment before Charles said, “Well, it seems Scott is not lost to us like we initially thought. But even I have to admit, it was a surprise. But given your history, it shouldn’t be. Don’t you think, Logan?” And Logan really hates the smile on the Professor’s face right now. The kind of smile that says ‘I-know-something-that-you-don’t’.

Logan was about to argue but snapped his mouth shut and turned to leave. Storm stopped him. “Logan, I know you and Scott were not really buddy and all. But he is like a brother to me. So… so, if there is any chance, any chance at all, please, would you help him?”

Logan scowled at the three expectant faces looking at him. “Kid, can you hear me?” and much to his own astonishment, Scott reacted. “You really can hear me.” He breathed out. So for the duration of however long the Professor and Hank needed to heal Scott, Logan was stuck there to help as well. And that was when Logan’s discoveries came to light, to himself for now. And maybe the Professor.

It was two months later when Scott finally came to. He had answered every question that the Professor and Hank had for him. His memory was fuzzy at best as to what happened. Charles had reassured everything will come back in time. Scott gave his mentor and parental figure a sad smile. Everyone in the room knew what the smile meant; perhaps it was for the better if they remain forever blur. And to add to Logan’s agitation, Scott has no recollection whatsoever regarding anything during the time he was unconscious. So when Logan stormed out of the medical bay, Scott was looking at his retreating back, bewildered. Hank and Storm were equally dumbfounded and only the Professor had a little smile on his face.

Logan was well aware that he was being irrational. Scott was unconscious! So it was perfectly normal that he would not remember that he only responded to Logan. But somehow, that rubbed Logan and the beast within him very much the wrong way. And that was when the scowl became a permanent fixture on Logan’s face.

Scott was bewildered at first. After that, he felt kind of disappointed. He himself cannot explain why. Scott rationalized perhaps he missed the somewhat “truce” between them when Jean died. Scott was going through some of the worst times of his life after Jean died. Everyone was walking on eggshell around him and Logan was the only who didn’t give a fuck. That man had shadowed everywhere he went and insulted him in every way possible to get a rise out of him. It took some time but it worked. Scott began to heal. Logan still gave him shit but everyone can feel that it was less harsh and more like brotherly rough housing.

After another week in the medical bay, Scott had drove Hank to the point of insanity and finally the good doctor gave in and released him but with words to take everything slow and ask for help if the need arises. Hank had told him, “Asking for help is not a sign of weakness, Scott. Nor a sign that you’re not capable. Every once in a while, we need a helping hand too. You don’t have to shoulder everything. We may not be related by blood, but we are family in every sense of the word, Scott. Remember that.”

Still digesting Hank’s words, Scott had not realized where his feet had taken him. Only when the single occupant in the room asked in that gruff voice what he was doing there, he startled and take in his surroundings. Somehow, unconsciously, he had walked into Logan’s room. Passing his and… Passing his room.

“Ummm… I was looking for my room?” Logan looked at him unimpressed and Scott winced. Even he knew he sounded stupid. “Right. I’ll be going now.” He said that but he was still standing by the door, staring at Logan. Somehow, the man in front of him brought on some sort of feelings within him. He was confused by the onslaught of feelings. With a sigh, he turned to leave not noticing Logan’s worried face. With his acute hearing, he tracked Scott going into his room and coming back out, finally to his office. He assumed that Scott much rather not be in the room that reminded him of his dead girlfriend. He cursed when he found himself growling. He may be alright with this revelation given some time but he really does not think Scott will be susceptible to it anytime in this life time, ever.

Two weeks of sleeping in his office, he finally mustered the strength to go into his room without the feeling that the walls were closing in on him. And much to his astonishment, he even enlisted Logan’s help in packing everything that belonged to Jean. Logan was looking at him dubiously when Scott asked for his help. Scott just shrugged and went to his room. Logan gave up trying to make sense of the situation and started helping Scott. When everything was packed, Scott told Logan to bring everything to that open field at the back of the mansion. Again, that request had Logan looking at Scott strangely. Well, Scott thought to himself, it will be even stranger what he was about to do.

By the time they were carrying boxes out of the room, Storm had dropped by and gaped at the room and the boxes when she saw them. Scott said she was welcomed to help. And thus, she was helping with the lighter boxes. Scott instructed them to put down the boxes in the middle of the field. Before Logan or Storm could ask, Scott set the pile of boxes into flame with his beam. Logan and Storm were gaping like fish out of water. Storm had asked him worriedly if he was okay. He smiled and answered, “I’m perfectly fine, Ororo. And I’m perfectly aware of what I’m doing. I’m burning Jean’s things.” Storm stared and nodded, albeit still worriedly and a little confused. While Logan was purring on the inside, he was not looking merry on the outside, hence the scowl.

***---***

That was eight months ago, Logan mused on the rooftop. Nothing much can surprise him nowadays given what he had lived through. But that day on that field, Scott really gave him the surprise of his life so far. Never had it crossed Logan’s mind that Scott will do that what’s with him looking like the end of the world when Jean died. Even Charles was worried about his protégé. Scott on the other hand still looked like he got a stick up his ass most of the time, but he was actually, honestly fine.

Logan was not sure whether Scott noticed. Wolverine had somehow always ended up as Cyclops partner in training and during missions. He found himself is always right by Cyclops’ side the moment something goes wrong. And even with the scowl, a pat on the shoulder or a hug sometimes seems to linger a bit longer than necessary. Logan’s scowl deepened when he thought about today’s (yesterday’s to be precise) mission. That stubborn kid will get himself killed one of these days. They need to work on Scott’s tendencies to become a self-sacrificing martyr. 

He was jolted from his mental bashing of Scott by Ororo’s shout, “Scott Summers! What are you doing up? You are supposed to be resting!” He strained his ears to hear Scott’s reply and he heard nothing. He supposed Scott was smiling sheepishly and trying to look like a kicked puppy. Ever since he woke up from that coma, Scott seemed lighter and younger, but only sometimes. He was not disappointed when Ororo replied, “Oh no, you don’t. That look may have worked on Logan. And sometimes,maybe Hank. But not me. Off to bed you go.” Logan nearly slipped off the roof when he heard that. Worked on Logan? What the hell!!

This time Logan heard a resigned sigh and a message for Storm to pass to Logan, “Ororo, can you track down Logan and tell him to come find me? I need to talk to him. It’s past due time we talk about his dissatisfaction with me. Or with any matter.” Storm said okay and ushered the stubborn man to his room. Speaking of the room, he had not seen if Scott did any remodeling. Perhaps it’s a good opportunity to check it out if he decides to talk to Scott when he happened to be in his room. If he decided to talk to Scott that is. And he did gave in when Scott looked at him, with, what was Storm saying just now? Ah… like a kicked puppy. Really? Shit!

With that, Logan jumped off the roof and rushed to his room, maybe a shower, then definitely got the hell out of the mansion and as far away from Scott as possible!

When Logan barged into his room, he was shocked to find Scott there. He stepped back to confirm that this was indeed his room. He nodded to himself and stepped back inside. Scott was trying very hard to hold back his laughter. Logan growled out, “What do you want? And what are you doing in my room? I thought ‘Ro put you back in your room.”

Laughter in check, Scott replied, “Well, you walked out on me yesterday. I was trying to talk to you. And waiting here seems the only way to catch you. I can’t risk going into the garage.” Logan huffed and threw himself onto the bed, waiting for Scott to continue. With a sigh, Scott continued, “I thought we were getting along, Logan. What happened? Did I do something wrong? You used to just tell me to my face whatever you are not satisfied with. So why are you acting like such now? You know, I’m not as oblivious as people think...” Scott stopped when he saw Logan tensed up. Logan was not looking at him and he was acting like an agitated cornered animal. Scott cocked his head and assessed him.

“Look, I’m not trying to start a fight with you. Whatever issues we had before this, I think it’s past due we let go and just forget them. What I was saying, I’m not oblivious. I know you’ve been on edge with me. I just don’t know why.” Scott watched Logan visibly relaxed at this. He filed that for further inspection later and continued, “Just let me know the problem and I’ll try my best to fix it. You may not want to believe it, but you are important to us, Logan.”

“I don’t have any problem with you or anybody for that matter. So, don’t worry that pretty head of yours for nothing. You have nothing to worry ‘bout. And if that’s all…” Logan gestured at the door. Scott sighed and winced when he stood from the chair. Logan forced himself not to react. But when Scott gripped the table for support to steady himself from a sudden dizziness, Logan was beside him in an instance holding him steady. The close proximity and Logan’s breath at the side of his face had him tensing up and heat coloring his face. Logan was about to pull away when Scott relaxed into the hold. Both were standing in the middle of the room awkwardly but unwilling to let go. 

Logan was berating himself inside while Scott was trying to sort through the jumbled of emotions within him. Scott cleared his throat and Logan released his hold on him. Scott suddenly missed the heat from Logan and involuntarily swayed towards Logan before he caught himself. He felt his face heat up again and rushed out from the room, ignoring the pain from his injury because of his sudden large movements. Logan watched Scott leave with a dejected sigh. 

Scott was not trying to avoid Logan, and that was what he was telling himself, lacking any conviction. He just did not run into the other mutant that often. That was another excuse he was telling himself. But he suddenly found himself missing Wolverine when he did not show for three training in a row. Few more days later, he had asked whether Storm had seen Wolverine. She said she had not seen him for about a week. Scott was taken aback by the answer. Had he been so absolved in avoiding Logan that he did not even realized Logan had left the mansion? Scott muttered thanks and rushed to the garage. His bike was missing. By the looks of the record, the bike was checked out eight days ago. Though, it surprised him a little that Logan actually bothered with the record.

He checked the GPS tracking device though he knew it was a waste of time. Logan would’ve deactivated it before taking her out. Scott did not know why but he was suddenly hit with a sense of loss. And he was well aware he was not missing the bike but the person who took it. The realization put everything into a sudden perspective for Scott. He had come to like Logan as more than just friends. That was why Logan’s sudden change of attitude bothered him so much. “Huh… I never thought this day will happen…” Scott was much calmer than he gave himself credit for. Actually, he had no idea how he was supposed to react but calm was definitely not it.

He was having an epiphany in the middle of his garage. He thought back to all the instances with Logan. Starting from the very first day they met, that instant mutual dislike. Back to when Logan flirted with Jean. Scott chuckled when he realized now that, yes, the anger was directed at Logan but the jealousy was directed to his then girlfriend! All because Logan’s attention was not on him! Back to the first time he realized that their uniforms were actually very form fitting, seeing it on Logan. To the self satisfaction when Logan wore the set of uniform that belonged to him. Why he had reacted to only Logan when others tried to bring him back too during the weeks following Jean’s death. More importantly, he realized why he had only reacted to Logan again when he was in the coma. Oh, Hank had provided that little tidbit when he went for his checkup. Scott was really surprised and he had no idea why he was blushing back then. Hank was having the time of his life teasing Scott about it.

And he had realized during that third mission up on the snowy mountain terrain, Wolverine always ended up beside him when something goes wrong, no matter how he set up the partnering. He was annoyed and angry with Wolverine back then but now, he felt warmed all over. However, his smile vanished when he thought about Logan who seemed to be holding some sort of grudges against him now. He hardly ever saw Logan smiled at him anymore, always with that damn scowl on his face. More questions followed after that, like, is Logan okay with having relationship with a man. Scratch that, is Logan even okay with having a relationship, period. Plus, he had only ever seen Logan flirts with women.

The students watched with astonished fascination as Scott stomped from the garage up to his room. Once they heard the door slammed, the students were whispering heatedly amongst themselves. Many were texting their friends who were still in classes. The noises drew the attention of Storm and Charles who were having classes in the nearby rooms. Charles picked up on the stray conversations and thoughts of the students. He chuckled and shared the mental image with Storm. Storm smiled at the image and reminded the students to head to their next class.

Over the next few days, Scott was behaving rather out of character, pouting and sulking at nothing in particular. Ever since Scott woke up from his coma, he seemed to have lightened up a lot. Well, he was still very rigid in a lot of things, but his personality seems jovial most of the times. Charles had said to Storm when she brought it up, “He lived through many hardships when he was younger. And he has to shoulder on responsibilities young man his age should not. While I am still unsure whether his changes are due to whatever the Phoenix did or just Scott himself, I am not going to begrudge him of this. He deserves to just let go sometimes.” And when Storm informed the Professor that Scott had started sleeping in Logan’s room, he just smiled that little knowing smile of his.

***---***

It was a little over a month when Logan came back to the mansion. He decided to return to the mansion when his little excursion of forgetting Scott was not working too well for him. The longer he stayed away, the more agitated and the more he wanted to go back to Scott. That little “embrace” shared was burnt into Logan. Scott rushing out of his room was also burnt into his mind but he found out he still… Logan did not want to put any label on what he felt, yet. So, a month later, he gave up and went back to the mansion. He hesitated when he saw the brightly lit garage. Whether or not he was disappointed when the person in the garage was not Scott, he could not say. The scent that lingered was of a student.

Without much thought, he flung his bag onto the bed and a grunt was heard. His claws were unsheathed before he caught the familiar sweet scent. He looked dumbfounded at the moving mound on his bed, revealing a bare chest Scott. Scott looked so cute and sexy at the same time. Logan realized this was the first time he ever saw Scott this way and he liked it alot. Logan shook himself out of the stupor and asked, “What are you doing in my room?” Even though he can’t see Scott’s eyes, he knew he was rolling his eyes at him. Scott answered easily, albeit a little sleepily, “Sleeping.”

Logan opened his mouth to say something but he snapped his shut when he scented his room. Scott knew what Logan was doing. He really should start to learn to control his blush. He ignored Logan and his blush and burrowed back into the mound of blanket. Logan moved closer to the bed and poked the mound a few times. Scott ignored him. In actuality, his mind had finally caught up with reality. And he was hiding from Logan. But when Logan tried to get into bed, he said, “Ugh… you smell. Terribly. Go shower.” Logan stared at the mound for a few moments before going into the bathroom. Scott considered going back to his room but decided against it. It was cold outside the cocoon of blanket and he was comfortable, he decided to deal with whatever in the morning. When Logan slid in beside him, he moved closer. Logan instinctively wrapped an arm around him. 

At the break of dawn, Scott woke and stared at the man beside him. A small smile crept onto his face when he realized yesterday had not been a dream after all. He wanted to touch but was afraid the contact will wake Logan. He murmured, “You need a haircut and definitely a shave.” He chuckled before adding, “Welcome home, Logan” and left the bed. He glanced back at the figure on the bed before slipping out of the room. What Scott didn’t know, Logan was already awake the moment he shifted. To say Logan was astounded was putting it mildly. He felt like he had entered into a twilight zone.

Scott was eagerly waiting for Logan to come to breakfast. Storm asked, “Why are you so bouncy this morning, Scott?” Scott had smiled and replied, “Am I?” 

Storm shook her head fondly and left the kitchen. But when she saw Scott later in the morning, it seemed whatever good mood he was in earlier dissipated. In front of her was anannoyed Scott. The answer to her question was an impatient, “Have you seen Logan?” 

“Logan?” A curt nod from Scott.

“He’s back?” Another curt nod.

“Hah… Well, I haven’t seen nor heard from him. I didn’t even know he’s back until you asked.” The pout on Scott’s face almost made Storm cooed at him. Scott thanked her and walked away. After that, she had gone to the Professor and he confirmed her suspicion. “Oh… Well… stranger things had happened in the past” Charles had laughed and said, “Indeed.”

By dinner, Scott was still in a bad mood. But he perked up instantly when they heard Marie surprised shout of, “Logan!” from the hallway. Logan walked into the kitchen with an arm around the girl. Scott smiled when he saw Logan’s neat hair cut and trimmed stubble. But when Logan looked over, he kept his face blank. Logan’s confused face almost made Scott laughed. Scott excused himself and left the kitchen. Logan had had enough, he wanted to put an end to whatever it was that was between them. He was willing for Scott to hate him than be in whatever this is between them.

“Scott!” He called to the figure at the end of the hallway. Scott waited for Logan to catch up. Both men took in the other. Scott stopped him when he tried to speak. “My room.” Scott said and turned to go upstairs. Logan followed closely behind admiring the view it presented.

Scott motioned Logan to enter. Logan took in the room in front of him. It was bigger than his, nothing new there. Except for the size of the room, everything was different. Logan was taken aback at the changes but given what Scott did with Jean’s things, he thought perhaps he should not be so surprised after all. Logan was still perusing the room when Scott asked, “Where were you? You were not in the mansion the whole day.”

Logan cocked his head and looked at Scott. When Logan did not answer, Scott crossed his arms in front of his chest and asked again.

“Well… you said I need a haircut and a shave.” Logan smirked as Scott began to blush.

“You… you heard that? I thought you were asleep.” Scott replied, willing his blush to go down. Damn! He really needs to learn to control his blush in front of this infuriating man.

“Bub, you forgot I’m always on alert. Plus, you can’t afford the luxury of a deep sleep when you constantly have to watch your own back. The slightest movement will wake me.” Logan replied, sounding part nonchalant, part tired.

What Scott did next surprised the both of them. He touched Logan’s cheek and pressed a quick kiss on the other’s lips. He smiled at the surprised look on Logan. Logan snapped out of the surprised and grabbed Scott into a bruising kiss. Scott kissed back as hard.

They rested against each other forehead and Logan had never wished more than this moment that he was able to look into Scott’s eyes. After they got their breathing under control, Logan whispered, “What is this? What are we doing? What are you doing?”

Scott kissed him again before replying, cheekily, “Well, to answer your questions…” Logan rolled his eyes at Scott but Scott paid him no mind and continued,“This can be whatever you want it to be. Though I hope it will be what I want it to be. But it is up to you. And we were kissing or making out, whichever you prefer. As to what I’m doing, I was kissing you and now I plan to do more of that, if you are not opposed to it? Good? Good.” Without waiting for a reply, he initiated the next kiss. Logan, of course had no objections at all with that.

Like in any heated and passionate moment, one thing led to another. The next thing Scott knew he was naked on the bed with an equally naked Logan between his thighs, nipping and kissing. Logan’s hands were exploring every inch of skin he could find. Scott’s breathing quickened and he was moaning softly at the sensations. He nearly dislodged Logan when Logan took all of him into his mouth. Logan had to hold onto Scott’s hips to prevent Scott from choking him. The moans and the groans from Scott were turning Logan on, making him harder than he thought possible. He especially loved the noises Scott made when he was teasing his entrance while still having Scott’s cock in his mouth.

Scott was about to come when Logan released him. He whined at the loss. Logan kissed him before dipping his fingers into the tub of gel on Scott’s bedside table. Logan wondered briefly why the gel was in such a convenient place before getting back to the task on hand when Scott breathed a needy, “Logan…” into his ear.

Logan kissed Scott to ease his discomfort at the initial breach of his finger. He added another finger and scissored Scott’s entrance. Scott moaned at the sensation when Logan probed his prostate teasingly, forgetting about the burn when the second finger entered him. Logan added another and began to finger fuck Scott in earnest. Scott was moaning and writhing wantonly on the bed. Logan replaced his fingers with his cock and Scott arched off the bed at the sudden burn and fullness. Logan stilled and let Scott adjust. Scott brought his arms up and circled Logan shoulders. He pulled Logan into a kiss and urged Logan to move. 

Logan pulled back slowly, enjoying the drawn out moan from the man beneath him. He pushed back in just as slowly. After a few more slow push and pull, Scott was getting impatient. He pushed to meet Logan’s. Logan smirked at the impatient Scott. Scott bit Logan’s shoulder in retaliation. After another hard kiss, Logan began thrusting in and out of Scott. Scott’s head was thrown back in ecstasy when each of Logan’s thrust hit his sweet spot dead on. Logan was marveling at the magnificent sight Scott made. Body flushed, panting and moaning so erotically. Scott was assaulted with sensory overload when Logan began pumping his cock in sync with his thrusts.

Scott was keening and moaning so beautifully. Logan lost all control and quickened his pace. Scott’s moan only encouraged him further. “Yessss…! Right there! Ugh! Aaahhh! Logan! Harder! Harder! Yes! Logan! Right there! Right there! Aaahhh….! I’m… I’m gonna cum! Oh God! Oh, Logannnn…! I’m gonna cum!”

Few more hard thrusts had Scott and Logan cumming together with a shout. Both were panting breathlessly after that mind blowing orgasm. Logan supported most of his own weight so he was not crushing Scott. But Scott just pulled Logan down on top of him. Scott let out a low moan at the movement; Logan was still inside of him.Scott began to move his hips minutely causing Logan to kiss the swollen lips in front of him before gritting out, “Scott, if you’re not ready for round two, stop… ugh… stop moving.”

Scott’s only replied was a smirk and clamped down on Logan’s cock. Logan growled threateningly before capturing Scott into another heated kiss. Scott started grinding himself against Logan. “Don’t complaint when you can’t sit right for a few days, Scott.” Logan said before kissing Scott again. Not long after, Scott was once again moaning and writhing underneath Logan.

***___***

The next morning, Logan was staring at the sleeping man in his arms.It was a long time ago since he taken somebody to bed. He was the ‘fuck ‘em and leave ‘em’ type. Yesterday was like no other he ever had and Scott had said this can be whatever Logan wanted it to be. He wanted something special with Scott. He liked and cared about Scott a lot, which he was sure of. The one month away did nothing to minimize his affections. But was he willing to be tied down in a relationship? 

He was snapped out of his brooding when he felt Scott shifting. He smiled when Scott made these cute little noises before coming into full consciousness. His smiled widened when Scott nuzzled his chest and stretched like a cat. His smile turned into a smirk when his lover winced. Lover? Hmmm… He really liked the sound of Scott being his lover. He kissed the top of Scott’s head and whispered a soft good morning.

“How are you feeling?” Logan asked, rubbing soothingly up and down Scott’s lower back.

“Good. But sore and tired. And did I mention sore?” Scott asked, purring at Logan’s ministration.

Logan laughed and said, “I warned you.” 

Scott pouted and Logan kissed it away. They were still wondering when the awkwardness of the morning after was going to kick in. Until then, they were going to enjoy it as long as it lasted.

Half an hour later, “Urgh. I need a shower. You’re an amazing and an inattentive lover.” Scott grumbled. Logan rolled his eyes at Scott. Scott gasped and collapsed back onto the bed when he tried to stand. Logan picked him up bridal style and proceeded into the bathroom, ignoring Scott’s protest. If his cute whine can be counted as protest. Logan had never known this side of Scott existed. He wanted to see more of it. Logan shushed Scott’s whine with a kiss. After a few moments of awkward fumbling in the shower stall, they managed to wash themselves with Logan holding Scott flushed against him.

“Are you going to leave again?” Scott asked all of a sudden. He was fully dressed and sitting on the bed watching Logan getting dressed. Logan turned to look at him, t-shirt in hands, pants unbuckled.

“Why do you think I’ll leave?” Logan asked instead of replying. Scott pouted at the loss of the tempting hard abs when Logan finished dressing. Logan asked again and Scott just shrugged.

“I’m not going to leave if you promised me not to run from me again.” Logan said. Scott looked at him with a confused frown. Logan reminded him of that night in his room and the subsequent days of Scott avoiding him.

“Oh that… I was not… I mean…” He snapped his mouth shut when he realized he had no excuse for that.

“So what it’s gonna be?” Logan asked, feigning disinterest though he was worrying on the inside.

“Oh, so this is how it is, is it?” Scott did not like the way Logan sounded. Yesterday was special to him. And hearing Logan sounding disinterested was not what Scott had anticipated.

Logan was taken aback by Scott’s anger. He was about to say something when he thought back to how he sounded. He sighed and gathered the other into his arm.

“First day together and we are starting the day fighting.” Logan commented. Scott did not answer and still not looking at Logan.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to come out that way. I was… I’m nervous. I’m not used to this… This talking about my feelings. I’m more of an action guy. And I meant what I said. I’m not leaving if your promise me not to run from me again.” Logan nuzzled Scott to gain his attention.

Scott pushed Logan back and took a good look at the gruff man in front of him. This man challenged him since the first day they met. And he had been a challenge to him every single day since. This man made him felt safe like no others can. This man may be hot headed and head strong but he knew he can count on him if he ever needed him.

“It was not intention to run from you. That night just took me by surprise. I didn’t how to react. When you let go, I wanted to fall back into you. That got me running. And you invoked all these foreign feelings inside of me. So strong. So passionate. So overwhelming. It was so different from Jean. I don’t know how to face you. When you left, I was actually having an epiphany in the middle of the garage. About you and me. And it suddenly made sense why were you so tensed in your room that night. You thought I found out about your feelings. And you relaxed when you realized I was talking about something else.” Logan smiled, a little embarrassed at that. “And I promise I won’t run from you again.” Scott sealed his promise with a kiss.

“But you too must promise me, not to break formation during training and when we are on missions.” Scott said next with a serious, no nonsense expression.

Logan was looking at him incredulously. “Seriously? Seriously, Summers? You are bringing that up now?”

Logan was about to say something else when Scott started laughing. Logan realized this was the first time he heard Scott laughing so freely. “Oh, you little imp!”

Scott laughed harder and tried to squirm away from Logan when Logan started tickling him. But a wrong shift caused him to wince in discomfort. Logan stopped their fooling around and rubbed circle on Scott’s lower back. Scott kissed his lover’s worries away. “I’m fine. Just a little sore. I will be okay by tomorrow. Come on, let’s get something to eat.”

Scott winced a little when he walked and Logan was berating himself for getting too carried away. They were on their way to the kitchen for some food. Scott turned and kissed Logan, saying “Stop blaming yourself, Logan. I want it just as much as you did. Plus, it was really mind blowing.” 

When he turned around, Scott’s face mirrored the shade of his visor when he saw the Professor, Storm, Hank, Warren and Kurt in the kitchen. Logan was scratching his neck awkwardly. Warren and Kurt were catcalling, Hank was laughing merrily, and Storm and Charles were smiling at the couple.

“Congratulations, you two.” Storm said, and hugged them both. “And you’re lucky today is Saturday.” Storm added. She chuckled at the mortified look on Scott. Logan gotten over his initial embarrassment, ignored them and started preparing sandwiches for both he and Scott. Charles congratulated them and ushered the rest out of the kitchen.

Scott groaned after the others left. “It’s like coming downstairs to your father and your uncle and your siblings and realized that they know about what you and your boyfriend were doing in your room last night. It’s so embarrassing!"

“Boyfriend, huh?” Logan asked, smiling.

“Jerk.” Scott shot back, unable to keep his smile off his face too.

“Yeah, but you love this jerk.” Logan said, pulling Scott flushed against him.

“Yeah, you’re lucky that I do.” Scott replied, leaning in for a kiss.

They broke apart when a voice said, “Get a room!”

They turned to see Marie smiling at the kitchen entrance. Scott hid his face in Logan’s chest and groaned. Logan shooed her from the kitchen. She congratulated them before leaving, laughing.

By the time evening rolled around, the student body were whispering between them about Scott and Logan. They were gathered around for Movie Night but no one seemed to pay attention to the movie playing but rather much more interested in whispering between them.

“You know what? Screw it!” Scott said suddenly and pulled Logan into a heated kiss in front of the entire student body. They were of course catcalls and cheers. And also a, “Mr. Summers swore!” that had Scott rolling his eyes and Logan laughing.

“Happy now?” Scott asked, after breaking the kiss, panting slightly. The students cheered again and finally settled back into the movie which they had to play it from the beginning again.

***---***

“You know, you might as well move all your stuff to my room. You spend every night here anyway.” Scott said one night, voice a little hoarseafter an intense orgasm from Logan rimming, finger fucking and jacking him at the same time.

“Are you really sure you want me to move in?” Logan asked, sheathing himself into Scott’s welcoming heat.

Scott moaned and tried to get Logan in deeper before answering, “Uhhhnnn… You are here every night.”

“Okay.” Logan answered simply, beginning to move.

“Good. Now, fuck me.” Scott ordered, clenching around Logan’s cock.

“Can’t say No to that either.” Logan said before quickened his thrusts.

Scott wanted to touch himself but Logan slapped his hand away, “I want you to come again just on my cock alone. No touching.”

Logan thrust harder and faster. Scott clenched his fists around the bed sheet, moaning and writhing with each thrust. The only sounds to fill the room were the sound of skin slapping against skin, Scott’s moan and Logan’s grunt for the rest of the night.

The following morning, Logan moved what little belongings he had into Scott’s room while Scott was still sleeping. Logan looked at Scott, sprawled on the bed, sheet riding low on his slender hip, naked underneath the sheet with his marks all over the beautiful body. He shed his clothes, slipped under the cover and proceeded to wake Scott in the most delicious way ever. He sucked harder when Scott began thrusting into in his mouth and started moaning. He smirked at his flushed lover when the sheet was yanked away. Scott supported himself on his elbows and enjoyed Logan’s attention. 

Scott collapsed back on the bed with a long moan when Logan thumbed his slit, smearing more precome onto his shaft and squeezed his balls with the other hand. Logan jacked him for few more times before deep throating Scott again. It didn’t take long before Scott was coming into Logan’s mouth. Logan swallowed and gave Scott a few licks before giving him a filthy kiss. Then, Scott reversed their position and returned the favor. Scott liked the way Logan came undone because of him. His lover was so fierce in a fight and so passionate in bed.

“I could get used to morning like this.” Logan whispered. Scott smiled and nuzzled him in response.

This was one of those rare mornings where they indulged themselves to slow lazy morning sex. Scott was about to doze off again after that wonderful orgasm when Logan whispered into his ear, “I love you, Scott Summers.”

Scott was grinning so beautifully at Logan and Logan felt his heart finally found home. They shared another soft kiss and just laid in each other arms.

Logan looked at the man in his arms. He thought he will find no peace until he fell for Scott. He thought he would felt tied down being in a relationship. But being with Scott had only made him felt more grounded than ever before rather than restricted. The Dark Phoenix’s motive was yet to be determined. Regardless, he vowed he will protect his lover with everything he got. He pulled Scott closer to him and kissed the man again. Scott smiled into the kiss and felt blessed with a second chance. He was still fuzzy regarding his ordeal with the Dark Phoenix but he felt protected and loved with this man beside him. Jean would’ve been happy for him and Logan. He too vowed to protect Logan with everything he got.

They looked forward to a hopeful future together.

*****_____*****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this to the end. :)  
> Comments and critics are very much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
